1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hangers, and more particularly to wall hangers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many offices divide their floor space with soft-wall partitions to create various work areas. Soft-wall partitions are typically four to six feet in height, and are generally made by stretching fabric over a rigid frame. The partitions can have many different configurations, such as straight and curved, so that work areas can be designed to suit virtually any desired purpose. Soft-wall partitions may be provided with feet for free standing use; or may be semi-permanently attached to the floors and/or walls of the office by screws, bolts, and the like.
A problem with soft-wall partitions is that it is hard to hang things on them. For example, the occupant of a typical work area might wish to hang a calendar, picture, or note on the surface of a soft wall partition. Unfortunately, traditional methods for hanging objects do not work well with soft-wall partitions. The fabric of a soft-wall partition is too soft to accept a nail or tack, and is too delicate to support the weight of an object hanging from a simple hook.
Some office workers bend a paper clip into an S shaped hook and engage one end of the hook with the fabric of the partition. The other end of the hook can support a lightweight object provided with a hole. Problems with this rather primitive solution to the soft-wall hanger problem include the possibility of damage to the fabric of the partition, and the high likelihood of accidental disengagement of their hook from the soft-wall partition.